This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Primary Objectives 1)Determine and monitor clinical and biological responses in patients treated with repeat intranodal injections of Ad-ISF35. Secondary Objectives 1)Determine the safety of repeat administration of Ad-ISF35 injected directly into lymph nodes of patients with CLL / SLL. 2)Determine pharmacodynamic (PD) parameters in patients treated with repeat intranodal injections of Ad-ISF35.